Facer materials are commonly attached to composite and other boards for a variety of reasons. For example, the facer materials may be used to enhance the mechanical properties of the board and/or provide a desired visual appearance. A common use of facer materials is mats of bonded fibers that are attached to ceiling panels to enhance the aesthetic appeal, strength, sag resistance, and/or flame resistance of the ceiling panels. These ceiling panels are then often installed in suspended ceilings by inserting the ceiling panels into frames of the suspended ceiling. The facer products are attached to the side of the ceiling panel facing the room's interior to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the room. Another application of facer materials is in roofing boards that may be subjected to relative high wind loads. The facer material may be attached to the roofing board to increase the tensile strength of the board and thereby help prevent the board from being damaged by wind uplift loads. Various other uses of facer materials are known in the art.